If I Can't Be With You
by hellokittyfamemonster
Summary: Austin and Ally are on top of the world, Austin is an international popstar but will it come crashing down when Ally gets pregnant?
1. Theres No Way I Can Do It Without You

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANY SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION

AUSTIN POV

"Ally please don't do this!" I begged as she grabbed her bag and songbook off of the piano in Sonic Boom.

She turned and looked at me and said,"Austin I can't be the girl you want me to be."

"You don't have to be anything but you Ally, I love you, no one else!" I was desperate now.

She just looked at me and said nothing but her eyes said it all. She was hiding something. I had been dating Ally for 2 years and we were 17 now, I was a few months older than her. I watched her head toward the door and then she stopped and turned around and said, "Austin...this might ruin your life."

I was confused but said,"Ally the only thing ruining my life is you leaving me. I need you."

Ally shook her head and said,'Austin I'm not talking about kid problems or teenager problems, you have to grow up Austin."

"Ally seriously? I love you anything you say isn't going to affect that?" I blurted out.

Ally sighed and gathered her things and said,"I'll be at Trish's if you need me. oh and by the way Austin Moon, I'm pregnant."

I sat at the piano after I heard those words...pregnant? Ally was pregnant...Ally was pregnant with my baby...I had gotten Ally pregnant...

I took a deep breath and followed her outside and met her at her car. I grabbed her arm gently and said,"Ally I'm sorry."

She shook her head at me and said,'Austin its not that easy, I'm sorry doesn't fix it this time."

She was right, I'm sorry wasn't going to make this go away or make anything better.

"I know it won't fix it Alls but I love you and we can do this together just don't leave me, I love you." I was begging again, it seems like all I've done these past few days, Ally had been mad at me for almost a week now and I understand why.

Ally sighed and wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. "Austin...I am just scared and I don't want to ruin everything you've worked for or break up Team Austin."

I kissed the top of her head and said,"Ally theres no way I can do it without you."

She smiled up at me and said,"Happy Birthday Austin." I looked down at my watch, 12:01 AM, it was my birthday. I smiled down at her and then pulled her up to my lips.

"I love you Alls." I muttered. I truthfully loved her but honestly I had no idea what we were going to do. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, parents at 17 and 18 years old...we were in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Telling

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

Austin POV

It had been two days now since Ally had told me she was pregnant. Two whole days hiding it from our parents and our friends. Trish knew something was up because I almost slipped up yesterday and asked Ally when her doctor's appointment was which was today.

I looked in the mirror at the traffic behind me and was glad I was pulling into Ally's driveway. I knocked on the door and Ally's mom, Penny, answered.

"Come in Austin, Ally is upstairs getting ready for your date." So that's what we were calling it, a date.

"Oh yeah." I said trying to brush it off. Penny smiled and said,"Whats up with you and Ally? Your both acting strange lately." Just as she asked that Ally came downstairs smiling at me. I pulled her into me with one arm resting around her waist.

She looked at her mom and said,"Mom I know since dad passed things haven't been normal around here and our news isn't going to make it any easier but mom, Austin and I are having a baby."

I watched her moms eyes almost bug out of her head and then she composed herself.

"I cant say I'm not disappointed kids but Austin is 18 years old and an adult and you are nearly there, I can't tell you what to do anymore but I will help out in anyway I can." Ally's mom said smiling at us.

"We're not going on a date mom hes taking me to the doctor." Ally said as I held her close and kissed her again.

Her mom hugged us both and said,"I love you both and Austin take care of her and my grandbaby."

I nodded and hugged her mom and said,"Always will."

Next we went to my house and told my parents, they took it well but my dad insisted that I get married to Ally. I didn't object but Ally didn't seem to want to talk about it, I would bring it up later.

I walked Ally to the car and started driving to her appointment, she was nervous I could tell.  
"Alls you know I am here with you, your not in this alone."

I leaned over and kissed her when my song Steal Your Herat came on the radio.

Ally laughed and said,"I remember when this was released, the night this baby was conceived, we were drunk." I nodded and said,"Someone who will remain unnamed...Dez...spiked the punch."

I laughed again and said,"But I wouldn't undo it for anything in the world."


	3. Baby Moon

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY

ALLY POV

I fidgeted with my charm bracelet Austin had got me when we officially became a couple, everytime something special happened he added a charm. I was fidgeting with the microphone charm that he had given me when I overcame my stage fright.

"Ally everything will be fine." Austin said to me kissing my cheek.

We were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. I felt like everyone was staring at me which they probably were I was Ally Dawson, songwriter and girlfriend to Austin Moon...who happened to be sitting beside me. I was relieved when I heard a nurse say,"Ally Dawson."

I grabbed Austin's hand and quickly followed the nurse wanting to get away from all of the others staring. I felt Austin snake his arm around me waist as the nurse who introduced herself as Lucy, led us into a room. I was told to wait after I was given a pregnancy test.

It was about a half an hour later when the doctor came in and said,"Allyson Dawson?"

I nodded and said,"That's me."

The doctor was an older woman but smiled and said,"Hi Ally I'm Doctor Chase, I will be your doctor for the remainder of your pregnancy." I nodded and looked down when she turned her attention to Austin who was still holding my hand.

"You must be the father to be." Doctor Chase said to him and he nodded and said,'Yes Ma'am." She chuckled at him and said,"Your name is? I need it for the forms."

I answered for him and said,"His name is Austin, Austin Moon."

The doctor scribbled Austin's name down in my file and said,"So are you two ready to see your baby?"

We both nodded and I was asked to lay back. The doctor showed me some blue goo and said,"Ally this will feel cold on your stomach." I nodded and jumped a little when I felt it, causing Austin to burst out laughing.

He kissed me to comfort me and the doctor smiled. "Alright Ally this is the paddle and I am going to move it around on your stomach so we can see your baby." I nodded and I felt Austin squeeze my hand to reassure me he was there.

It was a few moments until a picture came up on the screen, it looked more like a jelly bean than a baby. The doctor pointed and showed us our baby, Austin looked as if he was in awe and I myself was speechless.

The doctor left to print out pictures of the ultrasound and I wiped off my stomach. Austin took a deep breath and said,"Woah Alls that was amazing." He rubbed my flat stomach with his hand and said,"Baby Moon...our little jelly bean."

I laughed at him and said,"Thats exactly what I thought Austy. Our baby."


End file.
